


Maybe life is a straight line

by TheMaskedShadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Michael Corner is a sweetheart, Protective Michael, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedShadow/pseuds/TheMaskedShadow
Summary: Harry cheats on Ginny. Ginny finds him kissing Parvati Patil in the Gryffindor common room.  She's heartbroken and doesn't know what to do. Enter Michael Corner, her ex-boyfriend, also the one she never stopped being stopped being in love with.
Relationships: Michael Corner/Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Maybe life is a straight line

Ginny feels betrayed. Standing in the opening of the Gryffindor common room, she can see Harry pressing Parvati up against the wall, his lips locked to hers and his hand in her hair. Ginny nearly cries out, but, instead, she just turns around and high tails it out of there. 

"Are you alright dear?" The Fat Lady asks her as she exits the passageway. 

Ginny shakes her head and feels the anger coursing through her veins, "He's cheating on me. Harry Potter is cheating on ME." 

The Fat Lady shakes her head, "Mhmhmh. Knew this day would come. That boy is trouble, let me tell you. Much more than that Thomas boy. Now, that Michael boy, yes, he's a nice one. Maybe go back to him..." She starts mumbling stuff under her breath about ' that handsome Ravenclaw boy Ginny let go'. 

Ginny laughs a little but then remembers her anger. She turns and races down the stairs. The Battle's about the happen, but she can't find the need to care.

As she walks down the halls of her second home, she finds herself thinking about Michael Corner, of all people. He had had the NERVE to break up with her back in her fourth year. Though, she didn't blame him. He was Ravenclaw, he had to have seen she was still in love with Harry. 

She remembers the way he got her to smile when she was down about Umbridge. He had suggested they break into her office and steal all her cat plates and give them to McGonnagal. She had laughed then, but now, she thinks she should've done it. 

His blue eyes had made her melt. She remembers him asking her out for the first time. It had been the Friday before the first Hogsmeade trip of the semester in her fourth year. He had walked up to her out of the blue (quite literally mind you, since he came from the Ravenclaw table) during breakfast. 

"H- hi, Ginny. Umm... Would you like to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow? W- with me, I mean. With me," Michael had asked. He had somehow managed to be awkward, but cute. It had made her weak in the knees. 

Ginny had blushed, her face burning, and nodded, "Sure, Michael. Thanks. I look forward to it." 

Michael had given her the biggest smile ever, from ear to ear, "Thank you, Ginny! You won't regret it! I will pick you up at one? Is that okay?"

She had nodded and turned back around to finish eating, but she hasn't missed the red in his cheeks or the skip in his step as he walked away.

She remembers her first kiss. They were standing outside the common room, a little ways away from the Fat Lady though. He had asked her if it was okay and she had consented, finding it adorable that he had actually asked, unlike other boys she had heard about. 

She remembers him. How happy she was. How cute he was. How happy THEY'D been. Before he broke up with her.

"I can't just keep being second to Potter, Gin," He had said, " I love you, more than I thought was possible, but I won't stand in for Potter. I won't. "

He had walked away, and Ginny hadn't stopped him. She had seen the jealous looks though, the glares he had sent Dean after they had gotten together. She regretted not stopping him.

Ginny now stops walking and sits down on a window seat in the hall. Outside, some of the professors are putting up extra protection wards, but she can't help but be scared when she sees Seamus climbing back up the side of the bridge. She breathes in a sharp intake of breath when he nearly slips. Seamus had always had her back, even when she was dating Dean. Even when he was against Harry. Seamus was her friend. She couldn't lose him too.

With the combined stress of the oncoming battle and finding Harry and Parvati, Ginny couldn't take it. She found herself crying. Leaning against the wall with her back to the window. She didn't hear the footsteps. 

"Ginny? A- are you okay?" The tentative voice asked.

She knew that voice. Her head snapped up and she found Michael watching her, worry filling his eyes. 

She had missed him. She knew that. She liked that.

Ginny stood up and hugged him. Her head reached just over his shoulder. She cried into his shirt as he rubbed her back and whispered in her ear. She had no idea what he was saying, but she calmed down easily enough. 

"I'm sorry, Mike. I didn't mean to get your shirt wet," She says, drying her eyes on her sleeve. 

Michael hands her a handkerchief and leads her back over the window seat. He makes her sit down, him sitting next to her.

"It's fine, Ginny. What happened?" He asked. His hair is still shoulder length, she notes. She had always found that cute.

Ginny remembers his question and sighs, "Harry's cheating on me. With Parvati. And I don't want this battle to happen. some of us are going to die, I don't want that! I don't want to win or lose, just to find out that Lavender or Seamus or Dean or You or one of my brothers is dead. I don't want to find out that it was all for nothing and Harry can't actually beat him. Mike, I'm scared. " 

She is shaking now, her hand gripping the handkerchief tight.

Michael puts an arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. Yes, some of us aren't going to make it to the end, but we know that, Gin. We know what we're fighting for. It's bigger than all of us. As for Harry cheating on you, let him! He's not worth your time. He may be the boy who lived, but he's definitely not the one who was there for you all throughout this past year. We were. Seamus, Dean, Zach, Justin, Ernie, Terry, Anthony, me... we were here for you, Gin. Not him. "

Ginny finds herself smiling. An actual, genuine smile. She missed this. Mike's talks. He was amazing with words. It was no wonder Neville had asked him to help lead the DA. 

"Thanks, Mike. Really. I missed you, you know." She says.

He smiles and pulls her close, " I figured. Who doesn't miss me? " 

She raises an eyebrow at him, "You've certainly become more sure if yourself, haven't you?" 

He shrugs, " Anthony helped." 

She chuckles and leans against his shoulder. She still regrets letting him go.

\------After the Battle --------

"Michael!" Ginny shouts . She can see him, stumbling and limping his way to her. She finds that she's happy he's alive. She doesn't think about Fred at the moment. Instead, she's focused on getting to Michael Corner and showing him just how much he means to her.

She reaches him, but she's aware that Harry is coming over to her.

She throws her arms around Mike's neck and hugs him. He hugs her back and she can feel every shaky breath he takes.

"Gin!" Harry says, "Thank God, you're alive!" At the sound of his voice, she can feel Michael go stiff.

Ginny rounds on him, letting go of Mike. "HOW DARE YOU!? You think you have a right to talk to me right now? You may have defeated you-know-who, but Harry Potter, you cheated on me! That is something you had no right to do, but did it anyway! With Parvati of all people!"

Harry looks taken aback, along with a few others that were around them. 

"she came onto me, Gin! Honestly! I tried to tell her! " Harry tries.

"No she didn't! I was you, Harry! "

"I did no such thing! You told me you broke up with her because she cheated on you! Harry Potter, you will pay for this!" Parvati says, walking up with Padma. 

Ginny grins as the twins grab and drag Harry away. She's thankful for them.

"Gin?" Michael whispers.

She turns back to him and finds him right behind her, "Yeah?"

He puts a hand on her cheek and one on her waist, " C- can I kiss you?" He sounds scared.

She reaches up and locks her hand around his tie, "I thought you'd never ask." She pulls him down and kisses him . 

It starts out nice, easy going. But soon, she finds their tongues fighting and epic battle to establish dominance. She wins, but she backs down and let's him do the guiding. He kisses her like they never broke up, like it was always him. 

She pulls away first and leans her head against his shoulder, "I still love you, Michael Corner. "

Mike runs his fingers through her hair and rubs her back, "I love you too, Ginevra Weasley. "

And even to this very day, as they send their son and daughter off to Hogwarts for the first time, he's the only person other than Percy and her parents allowed to call her that.


End file.
